L'appel de sa nature
by Coemgenus
Summary: Sukone Tei, jeune lycéenne banale en apparence dans une école tout aussi normale, est confrontée à la suite d'une rencontre singulière, à une prise de conscience qui va progressivement la conduire à réaliser ce qu'elle est réellement.
Toujours sur le thème des Utau, je pense avoir pas mal d'idées à proposer avant de passer à autre chose. Donc pourquoi ne pas en profiter, d'autant que cela a l'air de beaucoup plaire :) C'est une vieille fan fiction que j'avais écris il y a quelques années, lorsque je n'étais pas au même niveau littéraire. Donc il y a forcement ici une légère amélioration par rapport à celle de base.

J'espère que cela plaira tout autant que mes autres histoires. Je tiens à préciser, même si cela semble logique que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge dans cette histoire est Juon Kiku. Ce personnage ainsi que celui de Sukone ne m'appartiennent pas et reviennent à leur auteur respectifs.

* * *

Esclave de l'ensemble du temps, prisonnière de son manteau de chair. A l'identique à ceci près, de tous ces morceaux de viande, jacassant dans tous les sens autour de moi. L'être humain dans sa conception, dans sa manière d'appréhender le monde ainsi que son environnement en général, m'avait toujours semblé fade, ennuyeux et sans le moindre intérêt. Pourtant, forcée d'admettre que je me retrouvais exactement dans la même situation que ces milliards et milliards de personnes, existant à travers le globe. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et aussi loin que tous mes souvenirs me ramènent, un bon nombre de visages étaient passé sous mes yeux, sous mon regard que je m'abandonnerais moi-même à juger comme étant accusateur. Mais ils étaient loin au fond de constituer l'essentielle de cette humanité grouillante et agaçante au possible. Est-ce que cette vie vous amuse, vous en train de lire ces quelques lignes... ? Ne trouveriez-vous pas excitant au fond, de laisser parler votre vérité intérieure, et de succomber à son appel... ?

Loin est l'époque de l'enfance insouciante, celle où les plaisanteries et les nombreuses bêtises représentent un amusement censé selon un grand nombre de médecin et pédo-psychiatre, développer le caractère de l'enfant une fois l'adolescence et l'age adulte arrivé. Bien triste au fond était ce genre de conclusion sur une simple distraction innocente, qui à mon goût, devrait perdurer tout au long de l'existence d'un être humain. Cela rendrait sa vie moins insupportable, moins déprimante.  
En tous cas, la mienne était ainsi, et ce depuis maintenant un certains nombre de mois. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui avait réellement déclenché cette prise de conscience, cet abandon total de ma bonne humeur et de mon envie de sourire, mais tout ceci n'était plus en moi depuis quelques temps. Et cela continuait encore et toujours, alors qu'en bonne adolescente que j'étais, l'éducation nationale de mon pays m'ordonnait de me rendre à l'école tous les jours. C'était réellement insupportable, de me retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens. Tendant de temps à autre l'oreille pour écouter les conversations sans intérêt de mes voisins de table. De vrais enfants qui n'avaient pas su grandir au fond. En quelque sorte, je les enviais tous, d'avoir su rester aussi stupide et gamin. Contradictoire, n'est-ce pas ? De nourrir un mépris à l'égard de ces personnes, qui nourrissaient mon envie la plus intense et intime. J'avais pris conscience depuis bien longtemps de cette bien étrange ambivalence de mon être, et que je m'en accommodais parfaitement.

\- _Sukone Tei ! Encore en train de rêvasser au lieu d'écouter le cours...?!_ Aboya le professeur au devant de la salle. _Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever de ton siège et de nous lire le passage suivant._

N'ayant pas d'autre choix de par mon statut d'élève, que de céder aux caprices de cet homme, je me levais alors de ma chaise, sans masquer cette fatigue de la vie, caractérisant si bien mon état d'esprit depuis quelques temps. Mon livre à la main ouvert à la bonne page, j'étais cependant assez satisfaite de moi dans le cas actuel des choses. Ce professeur ignare, pensant que mes rêveries allaient m'empêcher de bien suivre le cheminement de son cours ennuyeux comme la pluie, était loin de se douter de mes capacités d'adaptation.

\- _Toute matière à travers l'espace, l'Univers qui constitue notre réalité, est à la base crée au sein des Étoiles. Dans les explosions que nous appelons Supernovæ. Cette explosion, au cours de laquelle est relâchée des centaines de milliards de particules d'atomes, est aussi un des phénomènes les plus puissants à travers l'Univers, avec les Sursauts Gamma._ Récitais-je alors sans la moindre faute de ponctuation.

Sans attendre la moindre autorisation de la part de ce professeur, dont le visage témoignait visiblement d'une très nette surprise, je repris cette place qui était la mienne avec un léger sourire en coin. Toutefois, même si j'étais satisfaite d'avoir cloué le bec à cet individu, et tout cela en quelques secondes, je restais tout de même ennuyée de la vie. Ne trouvant pas le moindre intérêt à poursuivre une vie telle que celle-ci, un quotidien aussi morose et répétitif. Je désirais ardemment changer d'air, voir autre chose, le plus rapidement possible.

Heureusement, comme tous les jours à la même heure, la cloche était cette amie venant me libérer de cet ennui mortel. Cette même habitude répétée de la part de tous ces élèves, de se lever comme dans un attroupement sauvage. S'emparant de leur sac à dos ainsi que du reste de leur affaire, et vidant peu à peu cette salle sans la moindre délicatesse. Je préférais attendre que cette solitude se fasse, que ces camarades de classe, chaque jour, quittent la salle pour me laisser toute seule. J'étais plus tranquille, seule avec moi-même et libre de m'en aller à mon rythme et dans le plus grand calme. Une chose que peu de gens autour de moi connaissaient visiblement. Ils étaient tous si impatient de rentrer chez eux, et cela attisait parfois ma curiosité. Même si au fond, moi aussi j'étais pressée que ces journées se terminent, ce n'était pas dans l'espoir de regagner mon domicile. Mais seulement pour me libérer de cette compagnie empoisonnée, tous ces microbes grouillant autour de moi et ne cessant de répandre leur substance nauséabonde.  
Au fond, tout n'était que cela, des atomes issues d'une explosion finale. Tout en me levant de ma chaise en récupérant mon sac à mon tour, je quittais la salle pour le reste de la journée et jusqu'à demain. Des pensées continuaient de traverser mon esprit, voyant qu'au fond, cet habit de chair constituait une réelle gêne pour moi. Est-ce que tous ces humains étaient réellement si ennuyeux ? Une autre question ne tarda pas à naître au fond de moi **« Que cache en réalité cette illusion de l'atome ? »** Je n'avais pas encore conscience de l'ampleur qu'allait prendre cette question pour moi, tandis que je me trouvais déjà dans la cours. A seulement quelques mètres du portail de sortie.

 _\- Est-ce que tu trouves ce monde dans lequel tu existes, si ennuyeux que cela... ?_ M'avait demandé une voix sinistre.

Sortant alors de ma torpeur face à cette question plus qu'étrange et assez malsaine, je m'arrêtais totalement d'avancer en tentant de mon mieux de chercher ma nouvelle interlocutrice. Celle-ci étrangement, se manifesta à moi sans la moindre gêne, sans la moindre peur et sur ses lèvres, étaient affichés le plus beau et le plus sincère de tous les sourires qui m'avaient été donnée de voir jusqu'à maintenant. Comme je l'avais heureusement remarqué dans le timbre de sa voix avant qu'elle ne m'apparaisse, c'était bel et bien une jeune fille. A la différence de mes cheveux, les siens étaient colorés d'un rouge pétant et assez agressif, presque comme la teinture du sang. C'en était presque hypnotique tellement c'était beau, profond et intense. Sa tenue n'était autre qu'une robe blanche, agrémentée de quelques notes de rouge. Exactement de la même teinte que sa longue et belle chevelure. Cette couleur était réellement pré-dominante chez elle, et puis son regard. Tel une coulée de sang glacial, de quoi refroidir n'importe quelle terreur de la nature.  
Je restais toutefois méfiante vis-à-vis de cette fille dont je ne connaissais vraiment rien. Bien qu'une étrange attraction m'attirait vers elle, sans que je ne puisse en comprendre la raison exacte.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez une telle question ?! Et puis d'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'interpellez ainsi ?!  
\- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, tu sais? Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu ne trouves pas au sein de ta vie actuelle, l'essence pouvant faire battre ton cœur.  
\- Co... Comment savez-vous cela au juste...? _Demandais-je à cette personne, étonnée et même choquée qu'elle soit au courant d'une telle chose.  
 _\- Voyons ma chère, tu sais bien qu'il est vain d'essayer de me cacher le moindre secret... Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, je vois la personne que tu es vraiment, pas celle que tu essayes de laisser transparaître au quotidien pour rassurer tes proches.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis en réalité...? _Répliquais-je par la suite, prise d'une curiosité assez malsaine.  
 _\- Tu es comme moi, toi et moi sommes exactement les mêmes._ Affirmait-elle sans la moindre hésitation, en sortant une sorte de hachette de sous sa robe avec un sourire encore plus malsain que précédemment, avant de finalement reprendre. _Comprends-tu que nous sommes faites pour vivre ensemble, pour parcourir le monde ensemble et pour découvrir le secret de l'atome en laissant parler notre soif éternelle ?_  
 _\- Pou... Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle chose ? Je ne connais rien de vous, alors partez... !_ Répondis-je en tentant de faire au mieux pour cacher mon trouble, grandissant toujours plus devant les révélations de cette femme, qui utilisait même mes expressions.  
 _\- Tu sembles voir en moi une ennemie féroce et menaçante._ Suggéra la jeune fille tout en s'approchant lentement de ma personne. _Mais sache qu'il n'en est rien, car je suis ton amie et ce depuis toujours. Ton heure est finalement venue, Tei._

Je ne pouvais clairement pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Mon cœur battait à milles à l'heure, effrayée et fascinée en même temps par cette scène plus qu'irréaliste. Elle avait effectivement lu en moi dans un livre, bien que je n'osais me l'avouer pour le moment. N'ayant pas la force de repousser en l'instant, les avances de cette femme, je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui laisser une totale liberté sur mon être. Elle, qui connaissait mon prénom et qui aurait normalement dû attiser la plus intense frayeur de mon cœur, avait déposé ses deux mains sur mon visage avec une douceur infinie. Son regard, contrairement à tous ceux que j'avais pu croiser jusqu'à maintenant, était terriblement attirant. Bien que je ressentais un très net danger au devant de sa personne. Mais finalement, décidant d'écouter ma raison et mon instinct de survie face à cette possible menace, je repoussais les mains ainsi que le corps tout entier de cette femme avec une simple main. Je récupérais alors ma méfiance, je ne connaissais pas cette personne, tandis qu'elle me connaissait à l'évidence et se disait être mon amie.

 _\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Vous êtes une totale inconnue pour moi. Je... Je...  
_

Tout ceci était vraiment trop intense pour moi, pour la pauvre jeune fille que j'étais encore. Cette sensation d'irrésistible attraction que j'avais ressenti au contact des mains de cette femme. J'avais encore envie de la ressentir, et puis toutes ces informations qu'elle semblait détenir à mon sujet... Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Prenant alors mes jambes à mon cou pour échapper à ce mal dans lequel je désirais plonger la tête la première, dans mon dos l'espace de quelques instants, je perçus cette ombre obscure qui continuait de me fixer de son regard. Cette femme, était encore en train de sourire.

 _\- Notre voyage commencera très bientôt, Tei. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses y échapper, car c'est vraie nature._

La nuit comme à son habitude à cette période de l'année, n'avait pas tardé à tomber sur toute la ville. Je me réjouissais d'ailleurs de cela, puisque je ne désirais en aucun cas rester éveillée bien longtemps ce soir. Cette journée m'avait plus qu'épuisé, et mon cœur était encore retourné à la suite de cette rencontre fameuse.  
Trouvant mon salut au sein de mes draps, je m'endormais alors sans grand mal. La nuit allait m'apporter ce repos que je désirais tant, pour que demain démarre une nouvelle journée qui allait encore me tirer toute mon énergie. C'était toujours la même chose, le même quotidien éternel auquel j'étais confrontée. Mais cette nuit, mes rêves nocturnes étaient clairement différent de d'habitude.

Une lame dans ma main droite et une flaque de sang dans ma main gauche, ainsi que sur l'essentiel de ma tenue. Mais quel était ce très étrange sentiment de bien-être, de totale extase que je ressentais ? Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à visualiser la zone de ces événements, dans un bâtiment ou bien même à l'air libre. Je n'aurais pas su le spécifier très exactement. Tout ce que je savais dans l'instant, c'est que je me sentais bien, et qu'à mes pieds reposaient quatre cadavres que j'avais lentement assassiné. Cette unique et impensable sensation de les avoir également dépecé un à un, habitait aussi mon être tout entier. Je voulais vérifier ma théorie plus que tout autre chose, est-ce que l'atome possède l'histoire de la personne. Est-ce qu'au sein de la matière, réside finalement le passé d'un être vivant. Malheureusement, aucune réponse n'était parvenue jusqu'à moi. Alors que normalement, toute autre personne censée aurait paniqué devant ces quelques images, je ne ressentais pas la moindre crainte. Juste... Un bien-être toujours plus intense, une plénitude que je m'avouais enfin au travers de cette passe onirique.  
Devant moi toutefois, une personne qui ne m'était plus inconnue désormais, me tendait sa main chaleureuse. Aucune méchanceté n'émanait d'elle, bien au contraire, une invitation au bonheur véritable, à connaître encore cette extase ainsi que cette réponse unique. Elle était toujours aussi rouge et blanche, une part d'innocence préservée, et une autre part complètement assumée. C'est au moment seulement de lui tendre ma main à mon tour, que le réveil du matin sonna dans ma chambre, me tirant alors de ces quelques images. Je sortis de ce rêve avec une infinie frustration, accompagnée d'un autre sentiment, qui n'allaient pas me quitter de toute la journée.

 _\- Quel rêve immonde... Mais pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ce matin... ?_

Pire encore que cette veille de journée, cette sensation oppressante d'ennui était en train de déchirer mon cœur comme jamais. Sans grand mal et sans mensonge, je pris finalement conscience que la cause de tout cela n'était autre que ce rêve. Cette envie malsaine d'ouvrir tous ces corps, ce dégoût que je m'infligeais à moi-même, devenais progressivement un désir. Une véritable envie traversant même la réalité du rêve pour venir s'inscrire dans mon cœur. Tous ces gens autour de moi, chaque personne, devenaient progressivement rien de plus que des morceaux de chair, n'attendant plus que d'être ouvert par mes soins.  
Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un sourire s'était inscrit sur mon visage. J'étais heureuse, mais nullement pour de bonnes raisons au vu des lois dans ce monde. Si je me laissais aller à succomber à ces envies macabres, je serais considéré aux yeux des gens, comme une vulgaire criminelle et enfermée pour folie meurtrière. Mais au fond, allais-je rester aussi enfermée par moi-même, dans ce monde si morose et banal.  
Je repensais encore et toujours à cette fameuse rencontre de la veille. Cette femme qui, plus qu'aucune autre personne, avait su capter mon attention et m'intéresser comme jamais. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni une autre de ces attirances sexuelles, mais bien une fascination que je ressentais. J'avais envie de connaître ses motivations, de l'entendre encore parler de moi, de voir les limites de ses connaissances. Elle était tellement plus intéressantes au fond que tous ces êtres autour de moi, bien qu'elle m'effrayait quelque part. Seulement, plus le temps faisait son œuvre, et moins je ne la craignais. Comme dans ce rêve, je souhaitais vivement me saisir de sa main, et qu'elle m'emmène loin, très loin d'ici.  
J'entendais à plusieurs reprises, les invitations de mon professeur à me lever pour répondre à de multiples questions. Mais je ne lui donnais par la moindre réponse, une indifférence totale à cause de cette prise de conscience que je venais d'avoir. Je me sentais en quelque sorte assez libre, d'avoir trouvé une chose en ce monde, pouvant réellement faire battre mon cœur comme jamais. Ma vraie nature, je pouvais finalement la ressentir à travers cette barrière sociétale. Mais cela ne plaisait visiblement pas à mon enseignant, ce morceau de viande supplémentaire, qui me renvoya de l'école pour quelques jours pour manquement au règlement ainsi qu'ignorance de son corps enseignant. En quelque sorte, j'étais heureuse de cette décision, de cette liberté qu'on m'accordait.

Parce qu'une fois de plus, je retrouvais cette jeune femme juste devant le portail de mon école, comme attendant ma venue depuis hier. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, je savais que j'allais la retrouver ici, au même endroit et à cet instant précis. J'avais emprunté le même sourire qu'elle, exactement le même.

 _\- Alors, est-ce que tu as changé d'avis maintenant ? Tu es décidée à me suivre dans ce périple qui nous est destiné... ?_  
 _\- Je suis prête, emmène-moi où tu voudras et continue de me faire rêver comme cette nuit et hier. Loin de ce monde qui m'ennuie à mourir._  
 _\- Tu es bien consciente que si tu décides de m'accompagner, il y aura des conséquences auxquelles tu ne pourras pas échapper, et que tu changeras pour toujours sans moyen de revenir en arrière... ?  
\- Alors dans ce cas, que ces conséquences viennent me chercher... Mais je veux connaître la réponse ultime, la vérité sur la conscience et l'histoire universelle humaine. Je veux... Connaître cette extase absolue et ne plus jamais connaître l'ennui de ma vie actuelle._ Affirmais-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux et une excitation que je sentais être vraiment malsaine.  
 _\- Il n'y a plus besoin de discuter à ce sujet dans ce cas, partons immédiatement._

Je ne connaissais absolument pas cette femme, je ne connaissais pas son caractère ni même ses motivations exactes. Mais je savais au moins une chose, jamais à ses côtés je ne connaîtrais l'ennui que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici. Cependant, avant qu'on ne commence notre voyage, main dans la main, une chose bien étrange attira mon attention et m'étonna. Ce regard, ce gamin qui nous fixait bizarrement. C'était... Presque comme-ci, il était étonné de me voir tendre ma main à cette jeune femme, comme-ci au fond, elle n'existait pas et que ma main pendait joyeusement dans le vide...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voila... J'espère que ce bref OS vous aura plu ! Comme vous l'aurez très certainement compris, dans cette histoire, Kiku n'est autre que la seconde personnalité de Tei, sa nature profonde en quelque sorte ;) Je voulais cela intéressant de les assimiler toutes les deux de cette façon.. Mais voila !**  
 **Une p'tite review peut-être? ~.^**


End file.
